


It's all in those green eyes and dark secrets

by ReyannaGrey



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1920s, 1930s, Berlin (City), Gen, London, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Mates, Mating Bond, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nurmengard, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyannaGrey/pseuds/ReyannaGrey
Summary: Alpha and Omega, perfect harmony.But Alpha/Omega/Zeta dangerous abstraction for some, unstoppable Trinity for everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

He was two when he first one appeared. Playing innocently on the carpet in their home, with his older brother keeping eye on him. Theseus was in the middle of reading book about Hogwarts history, when his little brother fell almost lifeless onto the floor. ‘Mommy! Dad! Newton! Something’s wrong!’ he kneeled next to tiny baby and picked him up, looking around for his parents. Vivian Scamander ran into the room, her blonde hair pinned up and eyes filled with terror.

 

‘Florian! Oh my baby! Florian!’ she took Newt from Theseus and cradled him to her chest. Florian Scamander appeared with wand in his hand, ready to attack. ‘Newton’ he whispered and fell onto his knees next to his wife and sons. They scanned little body for injuries, but nothing came out. Not until Theseus noticed that his little brother had weird marks on his neck. ‘Mommy, why Newt has this thing?’ Curious blue eyes were focused on Newt's neck. Vivian turned her younger one's head and gasped in surprise. 

 

Florian had similar reaction to his wife, but he already started to wake his son. ‘Must be shock. His mate has to be older, maybe even adult. Magic bond was so strong that it drained him.’ Vivian frowned and kissed her son's forehead, stroking his curls. ‘He's so small, how powerful his soulmate truly is and what happened to them?’

 

Theseus watched his family and felt sudden overwhelming need of protecting his little brother from everything that would come across. And he swore that he would, even if that meant he would have to betray himself. ‘Theseus, darling. It's not your fault, sweetie it's amazing! Newton has someone who was born just for him, who is his perfect match.’ Vivian made her older son sit down next to them and smiled. ‘You'll meet your match when your magic will decide that it's a good time.’ She smiled brightly when Newt opened his eyes and gasped, seeing as his eyes changed color to green instead of hazel. 

 

‘Blue eyes, wizards and witches with blue eyes are born to do incredible things, sometimes wrong, but still incredible.’ Florian said, seeing his younger son look at them curiously. ‘You'll be happy Newton, I can feel it.’


	2. Chapter 2

_‘No one can go forever without their second part!’ Vivian screamed, her eyes narrowed at her husband, whose mind was elsewhere. ‘Newton, he's… He's just special, more than we could imagine.’_

 

_‘He has a choice? That's what mediwizard said, there's not one, but two people who will love him to eternity.’ She was happy, what mother wouldn't be? Her son had two people born to love him, how she could not be happy?_

 

_Florian shook his head and sighed. ‘Three's a crowd, my dear. And one of them will suffer. Perhaps even our Newton.’_

 

 

Newt looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was back in London, after everything that happened in New York he yearned for some normality and peace. But Ministry thought not, they banned him from traveling and he felt like everything has broken into pieces. He couldn't gather materials for new book, he was stuck in London, because apparently ‘no traveling internationally’ ban was also for cities, he felt useless. 

 

He fixed his coat and took his case, when owl landed on his armchair. ‘Theseus’ he thought and took letter from small animal, rubbing its feathers. 

 

_Newt,_

_Ministry wants you to come as soon as you can to its Gathering Hall. Today. Something is up, little one. Please be careful who you help._

 

_Theseus_

 

Newt frowned and heard owl leave his home. There was something going on in the Ministry, but what? Of course Gellert Grindelwald was free once again, they didn't think that he could have spies in MACUSA, but surely they had to have something. He sighed and rubbed his face, he was the one who outed the Dark Lord in America, so Theseus had a reason for being worried. “It's not like I'm a child, right Pick?” Bowtruckle hid inside his pocket and younger Scamander sighed. “Well off we go. If it's truly something serious, we shouldn't be late.” With ‘pop’ he disapparated. 

 

~~~*~~~

 

Cold halls of Ministry of Magic always made Newt uncomfortable, he still couldn't understand how his brother loved this place so much. There was unusual silence and lingering tension when Newt stopped before doors of Gathering Hall. He could hear that many wizards and witches were inside, but he didn't know why. And most importantly, why he was called to attend. 

 

Pushing the door slightly he saw that there were too many people inside the large hall. All Ministry directors were sitting in their boots, he spotted Theseus, who was talking with his second hand, Gabrielle Potter. Black-haired witch glared at his brother and reached for her wand, when he sneaked an arm around her waist and made her look at him. Something was between them, Newt thought. But Theseus was with Leta, wasn't he? He even wanted to propose. What has changed? 

 

Theseus’ blue eyes met Newt's green ones and older man smiled and pointed at his left. That was Newt's first alarm, Theseus wanted him close, so it was something about Newt, probably about Grindelwald and New York. He slowly passed witches and wizards, keeping his head down. When he finally was in Auror's booth, Gabrielle hugged him tightly. “Newt, darling! Never leave for so long, sweetheart how are you? Are you okay? How do you feel?” She raised her hand and checked his forehead, pursing her lips. 

 

“Auror Potter, what are you doing?” Theseus asked raising eyebrow at her behavior, his smile poorly hidden. He knew that Gabrielle always had a weak spot for Newt, he was like her little nephew. Always up for adventure and not aware of danger. “Give it up Theseus, you know that I can re-assign for International Crime Division.” She growled. Blue eyes widened in panic, he would be lost without her. Newt smiled at her. “I'm fine Gabi, thank you. How are you?” 

 

She smiled and nodded, turning her head to see newcomer. Blue eyes met green and she raised her eyebrows seeing Albus Dumbledore walking inside the room, surrounded by four aurors. “Theseus? There was some order for Dumbledore’s arrest I don't know about?” She turned to him and he shook his head, watching with surprise on his face as his team lead his ex-professor towards Minister of Magic. 

 

“Witches, Wizards. We are gathered here today because of uncommon event that has occurred!” Minister watched as people focused on him and his gaze moved towards one wizard in particular. “We have been lied to. A bond was formed, but there should be nothing weird about that, right? But the bond is between three, not two!” He cried out, his gaze like fire. 

 

Theseus froze, his hand gripping his wand more than ever. They were after his little brother, his Artemis. He would not let them! Not now nor ever. He gritted his teeth and looked to his right, Newt was staring at Minister with wonder. Someone just like him had two bond mates? He thought surprised. But then it dawned on him, it was him. Not someone else, HIM.

 

“Albus Dumbledore, you are accused of hiding your bond mates. How do you explain such behavior?” Whole hall looked at the professor, his smile soft and eyes calm. “I had no idea, that Ministry wants to know about every bond.” He raised eyebrow at Minister and Directors, his eyes landing on Newt. “And for what I know, it is not allowed to make someone state who their bond mate or mates is/are. Isn't that right?”

 

Dumbledore knew he had winning card with him, law clearly stated that no witch or wizard had to admit that they are bonded or supposed to be bonded neither identity of their bond mate. “You are one of the three bonded. It's the first time there has been three! We need to learn, to understand!” Crystal blue eyes looked straight into dark ones. “More like experiment on. I won't say a thing about my bond mates. They are mine to protect, cherish, respect, and love. I won't let you or anyone rip that from me.”

 

Newt was frozen. Albus Dumbledore, his ex-professor, his close friend was apparently… his bond mate. At least one of his bond mates. He took a step back and looked around frightened, Theseus was watching whole conversation with glare aimed at Minister and Gabrielle was holding her wand so tight, that her knuckles were white. He had to do something, there had to be something he could do! 

 

“Albus don't be a fool. We just want to learn, you do not understand how incredible it is! Two bond mates! People nowadays cannot find their one mate, and you have two. We can help you find them!” Dumbledore lowered his gaze and sighed, laughing quietly. “And what makes you think that I haven't already?” He asked quietly. 

 

Newt felt his heart in his throat. He knew, Albus knew about their bond. “Artemis? Artemis look at me.” Theseus was watching him concerned. “Take him away, go somewhere safe, take care little one.” Newt frowned and opened his mouth to say something. “Sweetheart go. I'll look after him, it's my job after all.” Gabrielle smiled and hugged him. “He took off charm so you can disapparate. Only you, go.” She whispered and took a deep breath. 

 

“That's enough Minister!” Gabrielle walked down and looked at older wizard. “Albus Dumbledore has been taken into custody without any proof of breaking law. But this?” She waved her hand around. “This is breaking law, Fourth Law of Bonding Magic if I recall correctly.” Her dark brow was raised, when he opened his mouth to object. “Don't Tennor, my family is still one of the most important and powerful ones in the world. I can destroy you quickly with smile on my face.” She snapped. 

 

Newt breathed and used Gabrielle's distraction. He appeared next to Albus and quickly took his arm, disapparating from Gathering Hall. He could hear shocked gasps and screaming, mostly his brother, who was giving orders to his teams. 

 

~~~*~~~

 

They appeared in some alley, both out of breath. Newt stumbled back and his back hit brick wall. “Newt.” Albus’ hands checked his bond mate, following instinct he hugged him, guiding Newt's head towards his neck. As Albus was Zeta, he was supposed to be the one who always calmed the storms and be the wiser one. “Are you alright?” 

 

Newt caught his breath and nodded. He tried to take a step back from his mate, but Albus held him tightly. “None of that, you're exhausted. We're far from Ministry.” He said looking around. 

 

Just then Newt noticed people were not at all surprised by sudden appearance of two wizards in the alley. “And where.. Where exactly are we?” There was a large white building before them, sun was shining brightly, and people were chatting with different language. 

 

“Paris.” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Newt didn't remember half of the way to Albus’ friend. How this man had  _ friends  _ in most places in the world, Newt did not know, but right now he felt oddly safe. They stopped before small house and Albus tightened his arm around Newt's waist. Magizoologist spent so much magic on international disapparating, that he could feel his core pulsing with pain. “He's a dear friend of mine, he would help us. There's no need to be afraid Newton.” He always liked Albus’ voice, there was something in it that made people listen and pay more attention. 

 

The two walked inside, house downstairs was small, everything looked kind of out of place, but Newt found it oddly peaceful. Seeing chaise longue before fireplace, Dumbledore slowly laid Newt down, placing his case next to it. “Rest, we're safe here. I don't think even Theseus knows where you took us.” Green eyes looked up at blue eyed man, Newt felt overwhelming need for sleep. Against his instinct he nodded and drifted off, his head falling to the left. 

 

Albus sighed and sat before Newt, chair more comfortable than it looked like. ‘ _ Paris, of all places in the world, Paris. I wonder if he's aware why he disapparated to France instead of his home or Hogwarts. _ ’ Newt surely was not yet aware who their Alpha was, but Albus very well knew. ‘ _ If Gellert finds out we're both here, there won't be stopping him. He will come for us, no Ministry will stop him. _ ’ Newt turned in his sleep. 

 

“Dear friend. This is most unfortunate time.” Albus smiled and watched Nicholas as he slowly made his way to them. “Forgive me for intruding, he apparated straight from London here. I had to find some safe place. At least for now.” He said looking outside. His head was starting to hurt and he felt like he had ants under his skin. Gellert was in Paris. And what was even worse, he knew that Albus and Newt were there as well, even though he could only assume that Newt was their Omega. 

 

Nicholas gave him cup that smell strongly of mint and lavender. “He will be looking for you. Magic of Sacred Trinity is more powerful than any other union.” Frenchman always knew that his young friend was special, but after hearing about his bond  _ mates _ he was stunned. Last time Sacred Trinity was alive was when Inheritance Tribunal was in power. “He senses you, soon Omega will need him.” Flamel looked at young man with red hair and Albus felt temperature inside the room decreases quickly. 

 

Sacred Trinity was something not even Ministry of Magic or MACUSA could ignore or judge. It was power stronger than magic, three individuals united: dark, grey, and light. Newt was obviously light, Gellert dark, and Albus grey. Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his face, this entire situation was out of control. “What if they'll try to separate us? Gellert is wanted and most likely ordered to death. We won't live without Alpha. Separation is one, but death is entirely different case.”

 

Flamel opened his mouth, but he did not speak. It was true, almost every Ministry in the world was after Grindelwald, his death though would mean death of two innocents. 

 

~~~*~~~

 

Theseus Scamander was tired. 

 

He watched his assistant scream at Minister for forty minutes, before he had enough and put them both on house arrest. In one house. Since Gabrielle's house was bigger, they sent them there. And ever since there was no news on Newt or Dumbledore. None of them knew where Newt apparated them. “Stop sulking Scamander! He's adult and Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards I've ever heard of. They're gonna be fine.” 

 

Gabrielle Potter was an enigma to him. For most of people actually. She was lost sister of Henry Potter, who appeared after five years since her kidnapping by members of Carrow family. It resulted in scandal since both families belonged to Sacred Twenty-Eight, that resulted in Potter family exclusion from said registration. 

 

“Where could they go? Newt had many safe houses around, since he started to travel. All of them empty.” Redhead sighed and poured more tea to his cup. “There's always a chance they apparated connected. Newt apparated and Dumbledore picked the place.” Black haired woman took off her coat and hanged it. “It's rare, but not uncommon.” She shrugged. 

 

Theseus groaned, if it was true then his chances on finding Newt were smaller than they were fifteen seconds ago. It was true that Newt knew how to take care of himself, but he was still  _ his _ little brother. And he swore years ago that he would protect him. “Dumbledore was accused of having two bond mates. Newt is Dumbledore’s, so that means there has to be one more. But who? Maybe they are with them?” Gabrielle narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. It was a possibility, but really small one. 

 

“Even if, we don't know who is it.” She whispered sadly. There was a bang and they looked at each other. Wands slowly slipped from their sleeves and they raised them, ready to attack. “ _ Oh honey! _ ” Theseus frowned and stepped before Gabrielle. Suddenly blonde woman and short brown haired man appeared. “Hello. Were looking for Newt!” Woman said with smile, holding onto the laughing man.

 

Gabrielle looked at them and focused on the man. He looked like he was under a spell. Strong spell, probably love spell. She murmured counter spell and pink fog rose from the man. “Queenie? Where… Where are we?” He asked surprised seeing people pointing...sticks at them? Wands! “You two folks wizards? Wait… Newt? Queenie!” Blonde, apparently named Queenie, took her case and left the building.

 

“You're Jacob, aren't you? The muggle Newt met in New York?” Theseus asked with raised eyebrow. He hid his wand and stepped aside, revealing Gabrielle. “Weren't you supposed to be obliviated?” Jacob's eyes grew wide and he loosened his collar. This was probably Newt's brother. “Yeah about that. Turns out that it only gets rid of bad memories.” Gabrielle hummed to herself. “And you only had good, so you remember everything.” She smiled and extended her hand. “Gabrielle Potter, auror and assistant to Head of Aurors Office. And this is Theseus Scamander, Head of Aurors Office and Newt's older brother. Nice to meet you Jacob. I hope you're hungry, we were just about to make some dinner.”

 

_ I know it's short, sorry about that, but I had to explain how Jacob would get to Paris and I honestly love Gabrielle and Theseus ☺️ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry for so long delay, but my exams are killing me and I just found some time to write, I promise there will be more soon.

“Is there no other way?” Newt was shaking slightly and rubbed his knuckles nervously. He faced one of the most dangerous and difficult creatures in the world, but he was scared of one person. “It may kill all of us, am I right?” He asked, but deep inside he already knew the answer. Breaking bond was painful, but breaking bond that had three ends meant death. Most painful and long one. 

 

Albus sighed and sat next to him, he knew that this talk would be emotional and painful. Gellert should be here as well. “Newt. This bond is almost definition of danger in bonds. They know that we are mates, but once they find out that the most dangerous wizard is our Alpha, there would be blood war out there.” He said softly, younger man was only staring into nothing. 

 

It was rather difficult decision, they had 90% chances of getting killed. But going to the Ministry and letting them know how unique and extraordinary bond shared between them was could mean tortures, blood, pain, and maybe even innocent people deaths. They couldn't risk it. “What about the… No that's stupid.” Newt shook his head, falling back onto the bed. Albus knew what he wanted to say, he considered going to Gellert for protection and Albus couldn't say that he hadn't thought about it as well. After all it was Alpha duty to keep them safe. 

 

“We could always try one of the family manors. They should be safe if they weren't used.” Newt proposed quietly, his voice soft. As a Gryffindor, Albus never wanted to ask someone for help, he was brave and worked alone preferably. Now he had Newt, before Gellert, but it burned too bright between them. And he couldn't stop it, even if he tried. Ariana tried, being Omega she wanted peace between them and she paid with her life. “We will go to New Zealand, there's a lot of my mother properties there, Theseus doesn't want to go there, because it reminds him of her too much.” 

 

Hour later they were parting from Nicholas when whole building started to shake. Newt slipped his wand out and slowly made his way towards the window. Albus cast several spells onto the walls of the building, stronger on the floor and ceiling. “Something’s wrong. Zouwu has been released, I can hear her cries.” He whispered and ran out of the house. Flamel screamed after him, but Albus just apparated before startled Newt. 

 

“We can't leave.” Newt whispered softly. His eyes were wide and his shoulders relaxed. But he wasn't looking at Albus he was looking behind him. Blue eyes opened wider with realization. New magic appeared close to them, strong, intimidating, and possessive. Magic that he knew very well. Sudden wind knocked them onto the street and around them people appeared, holding their wands out. 

 

One man seemed similar to Newt, he saw him somewhere. “My Lord.” All said loudly and acknowledged the man who was standing behind Newt and Albus. Redhead was breathing with trouble, his instincts telling him to go straight to his Alpha. Dumbledore knew what would happen if Newt somehow would end up in Gellerts hands now. He had to act quickly. “Both of you forgive me for what I'll do.” He said loudly and heard loud curse in German, just before he and Newt disappeared in mist. 

 

~~~*~~~

 

Days were passing slowly, Newt was mostly starting at the forest and sighing loudly, knowing that it made Albus feel even worse. Aberforth warned him that cottage was probably soaked in black magic since 1899, but it was the only place he could think of when he apparated from Paris. Nicolas wrote to him that both Ministries branded them as high priority, but both knew that they did that only because they were the easiest way to Gellert. 

 

“Why do I have to be in between?” Cup of warm tea almost slipped from Albus hands, when Newt's question rang in silence. Deep inside he was asking himself the same question. Why he and Gellert had to be linked? Why Newt was tied to them? Why on Earth something like bonding existed?! He put the cup down and hid his face in his hands. 

 

“I asked myself this question for almost thirty years, Newt. Now I also ask myself why did you have to thrown into our mess. We cannot learn anything from our own experience, that's what I realized, but from other? We can find someone who mirrors our life and we would just then see, what in truth it looked like.”

 

Newt stared at him, at the man who he admired, who taught him almost everything he knew, man who was one third of himself. He always was charismatic, powerful, and ready for anything. Newt didn't remember him as someone who looked so broken and vulnerable. Sickening feeling appeared in his stomach, it was his fault. He made that amazing and powerful man so… Shattered. 

 

He stood and almost fell onto his face, dizziness making his vision blurry. “Newton!” Albus wrapped his arms around redhead and searched his body for any wounds. “I'm fine.” He whispered and tried to get away from older wizard, only to be given a glare. “Sorry.” 

 

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. “You should lay down, we will have to leave tomorrow, they may not be the brightest, but they will look for us here.” 

 

~~~*~~~

 

Gellert threw another vial at wall, screaming in frustration. Albus and Newt were hiding, they were hiding because of him or away from him. He sighed and took of his jacket, throwing it at sofa, running a hand through his hair. He hated being useless and Albus was smart, he was bloody brilliant and finding him wouldn't be easy. Rosier left just twelve hours ago, he didn't expect miracles, but at least continent would be good. 

 

“My Lord, Theseus Scamander was seen with Gabrielle Potter at Hogwarts.” Timothy Berrioue said slowly, his Italian accent strongly turning English words. Gellert's head snapped in his direction and he smiled. “Very well, but they're not there. Not there.” He murmured and dismissed everyone from the room. 

 

He stared at the city. Paris was not his favorite place, it was full of people and he wasn't creature of crowds. He preferred less people with more fun. That's why his inner circle had only ten, not more members. “Should have just go for the fucking stone.” He murmured and recalled when he tried to talk to Albus about going for a year long trip looking for the Resurrection stone. 

 

Stinging pain appeared on his neck and he hissed. Newt was scared, deadly scared, but Albus was sad and… Depressed? That's strong. Grindelwald looked down at the street and saw young woman in pink coat looking around frantically. A witch. The one from New York. He smiled, she would come to him when time is right, so much power. He could sense her suffering through the years of childhood, young adulthood, even now her gift was frowned upon. 

 

“Krall, when Rosier gets here, tell her to take a walk. And to take umbrella.” He told the man, once he joined his followers inside the small sitting room. 

 

~~~*~~~

 

Gabrielle glared at her grandmother's portrait and rolled her eyes, hearing her aunt voice her thoughts on her being with strange man inside family manor. And people use to say that Blacks are pureblood obsessed. She moved further into the house, everything looked abandoned. 

 

“No offense, but when was the last time you spoke to your family?” Theseus asked quietly, his wand prepared for attack. She thought about it for a while. Ever since she got back to UK, she avoided her family like plague, they represented everything she fought against. “Long time, very long time.”

 

He gave her a side eye. “So the chance some of them can attack us is bigger than smaller?” She only nodded in response. “Last I heard, they were going to America to see our cousin? Or uncle? I don't really care for titles inside this family. Everyone called each other names, only grandfather, grandmother, father, and mother were titles.” 

 

Theseus nodded and looked at the last door on the left. Her old room, this was the only room inside whole house, that seemed to have magical presence. She swallowed and nodded, when he gave her questioning gaze. Slowly doors opened and she let ball of light flow inside. 

 

“What in Merlin's name?” 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry, I didn't think something like that would happen, but I have to freeze the story.   
I don't have any idea, how to write it further.  
Sorry.


End file.
